


Boerne, der Butterdieb

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, Gen, Slashy, butterdieb, sag nichts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oder: Ein Pathologe sagt nichts.  Ihr solltet die berühmte 'Butterdieb'-Szene aus 'Sag nichts' kennen. Was ging eigentlich in Boerne vor, als er da mitten in der Nacht in Thiels Wohnung herumgeistert? Hat ihn wirklich nur die Butter dorthin gelockt, oder gibt es da noch etwas anderes?  ...Traurigkeits-Warnung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boerne, der Butterdieb

Es war so tiefe Nacht in Münster, dass man eigentlich schon Morgen sagen konnte, als Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne den Zweitschlüssel für die Nachbarswohnung vom Schlüsselbrett nahm. Bekleidet mit seiner dunkelblau karierten Pyjamahose und einem schwarzen T-Shirt legte er die wenigen Schritte durch den Flur zurück und stand vor der Tür seines Mieters, Kriminalhauptkommissar Frank Thiel.

Nach einem langen Arbeitstag in der Rechtsmedizin hatte Boerne beschlossen, sich mit etwas Rotwein und einem selbstgekochten Essen zu belohnen – immerhin hatte er es in mühevoller pathologischer Arbeit mal wieder den vermutlich entscheidenden Hinweis in einem Mordfall entdeckt, auch wenn der ein wenig undankbare Nachbar davon erst in einigen Stunden erfahren würde. Aber nun war ihm beim Zubereiten eben dieser Mahlzeit die Butter ausgegangen, und er hatte sich entschieden, sich ein Stück aus dem Kühlschrank seines Nachbarn zu leihen.

Und da er dessen Nachtruhe nicht stören wollte – die Erfahrung hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt-, schloss er leise die Tür auf, öffnete sie langsam, um das Knarren möglichst leise zu halten, und trat schließlich ein.

Es herrschte absolute Ruhe, und auf dem Weg in die Küche fand er die Bestätigung seiner Vermutung hinter der halb geöffneten Schlafzimmertür – Thiel schlief tief und fest. Er hielt kurz davor inne, zögerte, doch schließlich spähte er doch durch den großen Spalt zwischen Tür und Angel in das nicht ganz abgedunkelte Zimmer. Das Schimmern der Straßenlaterne, das durch die Spalten der Jalousie eindrang, erleuchtete ein zerwühltes Bett, in dessen Mitte sich Thiel befand, zusammengekugelt, mit zerwuschelten Haaren und in die Decke verwickelt. Boerne verharrte dort einen Moment, betrachtete stumm das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er sich plötzlich dabei ertappte, wie ihm ein Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte. Schnell schlug er wieder den Weg in die Küche ein, um sein eigentliches Ziel zu erreichen.

Doch als er mit dem Stück Butter, gesalzene zwar, aber das würde reichen, auf dem Rückweg in seine eigenen Gemächer war, konnte er einfach nicht anders als erneut den friedlich schlafenden Hauptkommissar zu betrachten. Nichts von dessen alltäglicher Grantigkeit war jetzt in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, im Gegenteil; er sah ausnahmsweise einmal freundlich aus, wie Boerne dachte, und sich fragte, ob er vielleicht gerade den Kern unter der Schale erblickte. Dieses kleine Lächeln... was er wohl träumte? Boerne seufzte leise. Nein, vielleicht war die Butter doch nicht der einzige Grund, warum er mitten in der Nacht in Thiels Wohnung stand, und das im Grunde genommen sogar illegal – Butter war ja wohl kaum ein Notfall, der sein Eindringen rechtfertigte. Doch natürlich würde er das nie zugeben. Wahrscheinlich hatte das bisschen Rotwein ihm schon ein wenig die Sinne vernebelt, warum sonst wäre er so sentimental, was seinen Nachbarn anging.

Seit Thiel in sein Leben getreten war, hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umgehauen. Er war niemand, von dem Boerne gedacht hätte, dass er ihm einmal ans Herz wachsen könnte – ein unfreundlicher Polizist, der nicht einmal studiert hatte, der nichts auf Opern hielt, sich fast ausschließlich von diesem Fast-Food-Fraß ernährte, der zu jedem Heimspiel eines zweitklassigen Fußballvereins, von dem er sämtliches, jemals erschienenes Merchandise in mehrfacher Ausführung besitzen zu schien, nach Hamburg pilgerte, ein schweigsamer Korpulenter, der schon mal wegen Alkohol seinen Führerschein verloren hatte, der ein I-Pod nicht von einem Podcast zu unterscheiden vermochte, dessen in den 60er Jahren hängengebliebener Vater Marihuana anbaute, und dessen geschiedene Frau samt gemeinsamen Sohn in Neuseeland residierte.

Und doch hatte dieser Mann es geschafft, einer der wenigen Menschen zu werden, die der Professor wirklich schätzte. Natürlich war Boerne sich dessen mittlerweile bewusst, doch es war einfach nicht seine Art, diese Zuneigung allzu offen zu zeigen; abgesehen davon hatten Thiel und er ohnehin ganz eigene Umgangsformen, die trotz aller Differenzen stark von liebevollen Neckereien geprägt war. Man konnte es vielleicht nicht Freundschaft nennen, aber selbst ein Beobachter von außen hätte nicht leugnen können, dass es zwischen ihnen eine ganz besondere Chemie gab.

Boerne wusste nicht, wie lange er dort so gestanden und nachgedacht hatte, als er sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass er ja noch immer sein Essen auf dem Herd stehen hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick in das Schlafzimmer eilte er zurück seine eigene Wohnung, sein Nachtmahl jedoch war bereits angebrannt.

 

Entgegen Boernes Bemühungen wurde Thiels Nachtruhe doch gestört, denn der Kommissar schlug die Augen auf und meinte, das Quietschen seiner Wohnungstür gehört zu haben. Ein Blick auf seinen St. Pauli Wecker verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor halb vier war; und als er sich umdrehte und durch den Flur zur Tür spähte, sah er unter dieser einen Streifen Licht, aus dem er schloss, dass seine Nachteule von Vermieter mal wieder Überstunden gemacht hatte und soeben erst nach Hause gekommen war. Doch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken über Boerne machen konnte, oder warum er plötzlich dessen, auf ihm rätselhafte Weise stets ein wenig betörenden Duft zu vernehmen glaubte, hatte ihn die Müdigkeit wieder überwältigt und am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran.

 

Bei Boerne jedoch sah das ganz anders aus. Als er Thiel einige Stunden später im Flur begrüßte, breitete sich erneut dieses seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend des sonst so omniresistenten Professors aus, was dieser natürlich souverän zu kaschieren wusste.

„Na, hat der Herr Kommissar auch schon ausgeschlafen? Ich habe höchst interessante Neuigkeiten für Sie.“

„Ach ja? Ich hoffe, es sind gute,“ brummte dieser.

„In der Tat, mein lieber Thiel, das sind sie. Kommen Sie, ich nehm Sie mit aufs Präsidium.“

Und während Boerne seinen Porsche gekonnt, wenn auch wie gewöhnlich etwas zu schnell durch die Innenstadt manövrierte, klärte er den anscheinend nicht ganz ausgeschlafenen Hauptkommissar über die neuesten Entwicklungen im aktuellen Fall auf.

„Sie war _was_?!“ Alle Müdigkeit war aus Thiel gewichen, und er starrte Boerne offenen Mundes an.

„Schwanger. Neunte Woche, um genau zu sein.“

„Aber dann... ich muss mir unbedingt den Ex nochmal vorknöpfen!“

Boerne hielt direkt vor dem Präsidium – direkt im Halteverbot.

„Tun Sie das. Viel Erfolg.“

Thiel sah ihn an, überrascht ob des nicht vorhandenen Untertons in seinen Worten. „Äh – danke.“ Es wunderte ihn auch, dass Boerne nicht einmal versuchte, sich in seine Arbeit zu drängen und selbst den brillanten Ermittler zu spielen, doch er beschloss, nicht nachzufragen und stattdessen dieses Glück auszunutzen. „Man sieht sich,“ verabschiedete er sich, bevor er ausstieg und auf direktem Weg ins Polizeipräsidium ging.

Was jedoch keiner der beiden bemerkte, war, dass der Blick, den Boerne ihm nachwarf, eigentlich ein wenig zu lang war, um nur beiläufig zu sein.

 

Inzwischen war der Tag weitgehend vorüber, Boerne hatte seinen Bericht verfasst, den er schon an Hauptkommissar und Staatsanwaltschaft weitergereicht hatte, und er war einkaufen gewesen. In der Abteilung mit den Molkereierzeugnissen hatte er kurz vor dem Butterregal gezögert. Sollte er wirklich die gesalzene kaufen, wo er doch als Arzt bestens um die Nebenwirkungen wusste? Nein, beschloss er, das wäre unverantwortlich, und selbst wenn Thiel der Unterschied auffallen sollte, würde er vermutlich annehmen, sich vergriffen zu haben und sich nichts dabei denken. Keinerlei Risiko. So kaufte der Professor diesmal zwei Päckchen und setzte dann seinen Einkauf wie gewohnt fort.

Doch nun war dies schon einige Stunden her, und jetzt saß er auf seiner Couch und hörte seit geraumer Zeit Verdis Requiem über Kopfhörer, um sich das Warten so angenehm wie möglich zu vertreiben. Er konnte schließlich nicht einfach nach nebenan gehen, so tun als sei nichts und das Stück Butter in den Kühlschrank legen, so dreist war selbst Boerne nicht. Stattdessen würde er es machen wie gestern: sobald er sich sicher war, dass Thiel schlief, würde er ich in die Wohnung schleichen und seine Schuld begleichen, der Kommissar würde nichts bemerken.

Und genauso war es. Gegen zwei Uhr morgens erhob er sich von seiner Couch, nahm noch einen letzten Schluck Wein, dann holte er den Corpus Delicti aus der Küche und begab sich leise und mit höchster Vorsicht wieder in die Nachbarswohnung.

Dieses Mal schlich Boerne fast ein wenig ängstlich in die andere Küche, nur fokussiert darauf, Thiel unter keinen Umständen zu wecken, doch auf dem Rückweg kam es, wie es kommen musste – vor der Schlafzimmertür blieb er stehen und rang mit seinen Gefühlen, denen er sich seltsamerweise nur in diesen Momenten spät in der Nacht, wenn der Rest der Welt still zu stehen schien und in denen überhaupt alles anders war, wirklich bewusst zu sein schien. Natürlich hatte er auch schon das eine oder andere Gläschen Rotwein intus, doch selbst der wuchtigste gekelterte Traubensaft der Welt könnte unmöglich der alleinige Grund für die doch etwas abstruse Situation sein, in der er sich gerade befand.

Wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass eben diese Gläschen den entscheidenden Teil zum weiteren Verlauf der Dinge beitrugen, denn ob Boerne stocknüchtern den Wagemut und auch die Dreistigkeit besessen hätte, die Tür zu öffnen, ist fraglich.

Dahinter bot sich ihm ein mittlerweile fast schon vertrautes Bild: Ein friedlich schlafender Thiel im schwarzen St Pauli T-Shirt, dessen weißer Totenkopf unter der Decke hervorschaute und im mageren Licht leuchtete, allein. Boerne konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch heute ging ihm dieser Moment unnatürlich nahe. Eine sonderbare Schwere breitete sich sowohl in seinem Körper als auch in seiner Seele aus. Hier stand er nun, in der Tür wie ein Einbrecher, und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so überwältigt und hilflos, dass es ihm ein Rätsel gewesen wäre, wie er dort noch hatte stehen können, hätte er denn darüber nachgedacht. Aber das, was ihn in diesen langen Augenblicken beschäftigte, hatte seinen Ursprung weit oberhalb seiner Beine – in seinem Herzen.

Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, woher diese Welle gekommen war, die ihn überrollt und mitgerissen hatte, wie es ein Tsunami mit den Holzhütten an der Küste tun musste, und die ihn, als er schon wieder in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückgekehrt war, mit ihren Nachwirkungen bis zum Morgengrauen wach im Bett liegen ließ.

Doch zunächt blieb er an Ort und Stelle, und konnte sich weder erklären, woher die Tränen kamen, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen, noch wieso er plötzlich fast physische Schmerzen bei dem Gedanken empfand, dass dies hier nicht sein Schlafzimmer war, dass er überhaupt nicht hier her gehörte. Und dass Thiel in vielleicht gar nicht dort haben wollte.

 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, ohne jegliche Ahnung, wie er zurückgekommen war, und noch immer erfüllt von diesem starken Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht, starrte er an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers und wurde sich allmählich mehrerer Dinge bewusst. Erstens, ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Anteil seines auf seltsame Weise toxischen Gefühlscocktails war Zuneigung, nein, war Liebe. Und während Boerne sich und sein Leben in Gedanken reflektierte, kristallisierte sich klar heraus, dass es genau davon in seinen aktuellen Lebensumständen nicht genug gab. Drittens, und das war die entscheidende Erkenntnis, war es alles andere als Zufall, dass es genau heute, genau in diesem Moment in Thiels Schlafzimmer bei ihm Klick gemacht hatte, oh nein.

Doch als die rote Morgensonne langsam in sein Zimmer drang, hatte er bereits einige Stunden darüber und natürlich die einzige logisch daraus zu schließende Schlussfolgerung nachgedacht, und so stand er auf und begann den Tag, als sei nichts geschehen.


End file.
